


productive meeting

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Licking, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Kiran brings Narcian in for a meeting, but the wyvern rider's legs quickly prove too much for her.





	productive meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A prompt for the old tumblr FE Kink Meme. Actually, for the prompt that killed the meme. Here it is, at long last.

“You know, Kiran, you sure are lucky!” Narcian proclaims, once he's seated in the summoner’s quarters.

“Of course I am, Narcian. You're here, after all,” she says, smiling at him. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out which buttons to press with the wyvern rider, but Kiran still felt proud of how easily it came.

“Well, I'm certainly glad you understand what a blessing my presence is!” Narcian says, grinning, his perfect teeth seeming to shine in the dimly-lit castle room. “However, I only meant that you are lucky  _ I _ happened to want to see  _ you  _ when you called me here.”

“Knowing the great Narcian wanted to come and see me? I really must have excellent luck!” she says, allowing herself to gush. “Though I must admit; having you around is  _ very _ difficult for me.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Narcian asks.

“Naturally, I can hardly bear to look at anything else! Your form is so very perfect, you know,” Kiran says, shrugging as if her feelings are inevitable. Narcian, of course, thinks that they are. 

“Isn’t it just? Why, anytime I pass by a mirror, I lose quite a chunk of time! Resisting the sight of Narcian is utterly impossible! I’m beautiful, I’m lovely, and I’m strong as well!” Narcian begins, his rant seeming almost practiced. The wyvern rider pushes his hair, checking that each lock is perfectly in place, before resting his hand on his chin. “But hearing such flattery from you is truly a delight, Kiran.”

“Surely not as delightful as being around you, though,” Kiran answers, continuing her efforts. “Could you do me a favor, and stand up?”

“Why, of course!” Narcian says, rising with a flourish. “Though I must ask, what do you have in mind?”

“If you must know, I’m dying to get a closer look at your legs. It’s a shame, but when you’re sitting I can hardly even see how shapely they are…” Kiran says, as she rises as well, closing the distance between the two of them. “This is so much better.”

“Well, you  _ are _ getting closer to Narcian. That could only be an improvement!” Narcian says, still flattered by the attention.

“You don’t mind if I get a bit… closer? Right?”

“Why would I? I’ve said before, I’ll do  _ anything _ for a little favor. Perhaps the ladder here isn’t as obvious as it was back home, but I want to climb it nonetheless! And last I checked, Kiran, you still stand at the top, in your own curious fashion.”

“So I can… I can do whatever I want?” the summoner asks, a strange question, considering the power she holds over all of those she has summoned. 

“Yes, yes! All I ask is that you keep Narcian in mind whenever there’s an opportunity for advancement!”

“I think I can manage that,” Kiran says, as she drops to her knees. Though Narcian would never deign to show it, he is surprised. And that surprise only rises as Kiran slips a hand behind each leg, grabbing the back of his thighs. “You do realize how  _ incredible _ your legs are, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! How could they be anything  _ but  _ incredible when they are Narcian’s?” the wyvern rider asks, rhetorically. In answer, he receives Kiran’s lips, brushing against the base of his thigh. Even through his pants, it is a strange, though pleasant, feeling, and he can’t resist a soft gasp, as he feels himself beginning to stir. Her hands grip him more tightly, and the summoner actually  _ moans _ against him, as she gives in to her own pleasures. She has wanted to do this for quite some time, and so far, Narcian doesn’t disappoint. Suddenly, she lets go, drawing back.

“You wouldn’t mind if I got these pants out of the way, would you? As much as I love them, I think they’re just a nuisance right now, don’t you?” Kiran asks, her tone teasing, and so very suggestive.

“I wouldn’t mind a bit. Though, you might want to prepare yourself! Once you’ve seen my legs bare, you may never be able to look away!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Narcian,” Kiran says, as she begins working loose the long boots the wyvern rider wears. When she can finally slip one off of him, she runs her hand along his calf, shuddering at how taut the muscle is, and how  _ perfect _ the curve is. But, she has to move on, to his other boot, working it off with much less patience than the first. Next, comes his belt. Or rather, belts, as the proud man wears several.

It is a hassle, getting all of them off of him, but once they’re gone, nothing else stands in Kiran’s way. She begins pulling his pants down, slowly, making no effort to spare his undergarments, but instead tugging them off with the pants. Narcian gasps, as he is exposed to her, especially once his already-hard cock is freed from the cloth it was straining against. 

“Oh, god. Your legs, Narcian…” Kiran exclaims, as she continues pulling his pants down, until finally, the fabric is piled around his ankles, and Narcian can simply step out of them, leaving him in nothing more than his tunic and cloak. “These are the sort of legs that would make a sculptor weep.”

“I did warn you, Kiran!” he teases, but Kiran’s next move quickly renders him speechless. Her hands grip his thighs once more, though this time she is less shy about slipping them up, to grab at his firm ass. But what really surprises him, is her tongue. Kiran leans forward, slowly, but so very eagerly, and presses her lips to the base of his thigh once more. This time, however, she opens her mouth, her tongue snaking out, and she  _ licks _ him, starting at the base and slowly working her way up. The hot, wet feeling of her tongue as it glides along his flesh is enough to leave him a whimpering mess.

And that whimpering only gets worse, as she continues, switching off between his thighs, showing each equal attention as she licks him. She moves one hand around, to the front of Narcian, wrapping her fingers around his cock. She begins to stroke him, slowly, as she guides her tongue across each and every inch of his perfect legs. With her other hand, she hikes up her robes, and she slips between her legs, gently guiding her fingers towards her core, feeling how  _ wet _ she’s already gotten.

“Ah! Kiran! I see you’re… giving in to your desires!” Narcian manages, between his moans.

“They’ve grown  _ far _ too great to bear, thanks to the  _ great and powerful  _ Narcian,” she teases, and Narcian can feel her breath against his inner thigh. Kiran is pleased to feel him twitch under her grip at her words, and wants to see the wyvern rider grow even more flustered. Without warning, she bites at his thigh, sinking her teeth in just enough that he’ll  _ know _ she’s biting him.

And sure enough, the man practically  _ yelps _ as she does it, causing her to laugh. 

“What do you think you’re doing, biting Narcian like that!? I swear, if you’ve left a mark, I’ll ma-” he begins, but Kiran has been planning her next move for quite some time. Midway through his threat, she raises her head, and takes the tip of his cock into her mouth. His complaints stop, abruptly, making way for a sigh as his pleasure mounts. She rolls her tongue over his tip, looking up into his eyes as she does, and Narcian can’t help but look past her, noticing that she has slipped her panties aside, and a finger inside. He moans, both at the feeling of her tongue, and at the knowledge that she’s pleasuring herself to this.

As she fingers herself, gently hooking her finger inside of her folds, Kiran slowly works more of his cock into her mouth, eagerly watching the shifts in Narcian’s expression as she works her tongue around him, as her lips slip further down his shaft. The man is absolutely  _ gorgeous, _ especially with lust twisting his face in the most incredible ways. Kiran can’t help but lose herself in the sight, as Narcian places his hand at the back of her head, guiding her further onto him. The summoner slips a second finger inside of herself, moaning at her touch, and bringing a needy groan from Narcian’s lips.

“Kiran… you look so lovely like that… on your knees, serving Narcian… it’s maddening, you know? I could watch you like this for ages!” Narcian says, breaking into a laugh. Of course, the laugh is short-lived, as Kiran continues her efforts. Somehow, the wyvern rider manages to hold on, trying his hardest to keep his climax at bay, wanting to keep this going for as long as possible. Kiran, however, found herself eager to see his face as he comes, as he loses himself completely to pleasure. Without warning, she reaches her free hand around to his back, and before Narcian can process what she’s doing, her finger is probing at his ass, gently pushing into him.

The sudden, extra stimulus proves too much, and as Kiran begins tasting his pre-come, she pulls back, knowing Narcian would love to see her  _ covered _ . She has driven him so far, that all it takes is a tiny push of her finger, and Narcian’s resolve breaks. He’s there, and with a groan, he comes. His seed shoots out of him, landing on her face in strands, and Kiran moans at the sudden heat of his come, as it covers her, not allowing it to distract her from the  _ fantastic _ way his face twists, his mouth just slightly parted, eyes slightly out of focus… it’s an intoxicating sight. But once he’s done, Narcian gazes down at the aftermath eagerly, pleased even if he  _ is _ a bit put off by what ended up finishing him off. 

Meanwhile, Kiran focuses entirely on finishing herself off, looking up at Narcian, and his pleased expression, as she works towards her own climax. With his come still hot on her face, and the thought of his face, and his legs, on her mind, Kiran finally reaches her edge. Without holding back, she hooks her fingers inside of her wet folds, driving herself to orgasm. She cries out, half his name, half a pathetic moan, as she is finally  _ there. _

She cleans herself up, as Narcian gets dressed, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Narcian breaks the silence.

“Well, Kiran, that was certainly something,” he says, “I’m not sure where you picked up skills like that, but you won’t hear Narcian complaining!”

“I think there’s a lot more I can show you, Narcian,” she teases, winking at him. “And even more we can learn together.”

At that, Narcian feels a thrill run through him. It would be impossible to deny how much he’s looking forward to whatever else the two of them do in the future, and the wyvern rider finds himself wondering if staying here indefinitely wouldn’t be so bad. After all, there are still ladders to climb, but there is a lot more fun to be had while he’s at it.


End file.
